


此心歸處便是家

by rastar



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 題目：此心歸處便是家級別：NC17配對：Steve/Tony。宇宙：主要MCU，Crossover SPN摘要：其實是在說當鋼鐵人沒有盔甲，美國隊長沒有盾牌時所發生的故事。





	此心歸處便是家

題目：此心歸處便是家  
級別：NC17  
配對：Steve/Tony。  
宇宙：主要MCU，Crossover SPN  
摘要：其實是在說當鋼鐵人沒有盔甲，美國隊長沒有盾牌時所發生的故事。

 

人們始終在尋找他們歸屬的地方，此生中他們幸運的找到了彼此。

 

Steve突然从床上坐起，呼吸急促彷佛他刚跑完百米冲刺，因梦中惊吓而出的汗水弄湿了他的衣衫与床单，他转头看了眼床头柜上的时钟，凌晨三点，与其翻来覆去彻夜无眠，还不如早起晨练。

瘫在沙发上的Tony瞪了Steve一眼又灌了一口酒，他知道他们的好队长绝对会训斥他的行为，但他不在乎，反正他没有什么可在乎的事情了，Pepper离开他了，”你的心不在我身上。”这是多么愚蠢而可笑的理由，他的心早已破碎，只剩下一个冰冷的机械在运转着，他要怎么献出他的心呢？对那位呛辣的美人，他早已将身心全部托付，没料到换来自己再次破碎，纵容自己醉生梦死一晚绝对是必要的。

没想到Steve居然没有任何要开骂的动作，他只是沉默地坐到Tony身边，拿过Tony手上的威士忌灌了一大口，Tony看向Steve的眼神好像是他突然疯了一样，说真的，他以为这位美国偶像是不喝酒的呢。

但是Steve一句话也没说，只是灌酒，最后他把Tony刚开的那瓶威士忌喝完，”我还以为你不喝酒呢，健康大使先生。”Tony调笑，又开了两瓶酒并递给Steve一瓶。

“我能喝酒，虽然在高新陈代谢的情况下酒精对我的作用很小。”Steve解释道，不过半醉状态的Tony其实也没那么在意Steve的解释。

半梦半醒间Tony倒在了Steve的大腿上，但是Steve什么也没说，要说什么呢？他们都是孤苦无依之人，在这个世上再没了疼爱他们的家人，所爱之人撒手而去，留下他们在这广大浩渺的世界苦苦挣扎。

没有什么是重要的，他们不过是两只受伤的野兽，在一个夜晚与清晨交会的时刻里互相舔舐伤口，黑夜会不会过去他们不清楚，他们只知道在破晓到来前的每一时刻都是最黑暗的。

他们是拯救者，却没有人可以拯救他们，醉吧，醉吧，一醉方休，纵然明日他们依然会披上战袍与盔甲，但此时两个寂寞的灵魂只能靠着彼此微弱的光芒在黑暗的世界里寻找活下去的道路。

所以接下来发生的事情似乎有些理所当然，没有人记得清楚是谁先亲吻上谁的，Tony记得Steve的唇与他所习惯的女性的甜美比起来干燥且粗糙，而且这大兵估计刚刷过牙，嘴里有种薄荷清香，混合威士忌的酒味简直是怪得彻底。

他们跌跌撞撞回到Tony的卧室，Steve身上有微弱的汗味，Tony有些好奇Steve是受到了什么刺激才来找他打炮的，不过Tony实际上也不太在乎答案如何，有大餐自己跳过来眼前求你享用了，不吃才是白痴呢。

Tony将Steve压到床上，帮他脱掉那件明显小了一号的白T恤，Tony毫不怜惜地啃咬着Steve的胸肌，同时另一只手大力地揉着另一边，结实肌肉的触感让他感到很新鲜，况且Steve发出的声音让他知道Steve其实也很享受这个。

Tony的嘴越来越往下，就在他准备拉下Steve裤档的那霎那被迫换了位置，Steve把他压在身下啃咬着他的脖子，面对壮得像头熊，实际上像只狗一样着啃咬他的Steve，Tony一点办法也没有，事实上在Steve忙着标记领域的这段时间，Tony只想着要用什么方法来遮掉吻痕和咬痕会比较好，最后他的决定是什么也不遮最好，反正Pepper大概也很乐意他有个”新的开始”。

当Steve咬到胸膛时，还来不及等Tony有所动作，Steve就已经把Tony的工作服给撕掉，Tony为Steve的行为微微皱眉，他可不知道Steve是这样的暴力派，虽然他也不是需要怜香惜玉的女性就是了。

但Steve的下一个动作却让他吓得僵住，那家伙居然在亲吻反应堆周围的皮肤，纵使知道Steve没有恶意，但他还是无法接受这个，”别，这个不行。”Tony连忙推开Steve。

被推開的Steve有一絲驚訝，但是沒有生氣也沒有像那些和他有過一夜情的女人一樣質問他為什麼，Steve只是繼續他剛才的動作但略過了反應堆附近的位置，後面他接續Tony剛剛沒完成的事情，Steve脫掉Tony褲子，Tony經過剛才的驚嚇並沒有完全立起來，但當他進入Steve溫暖的口中他就恢復了，他大概是第一個知道美國隊長的口技棒的沒話說的人。

Tony轉身去床頭櫃裡拿出保險套和潤滑液，他不介意誰上誰下，但是安全措施是一定要的，要是他把某種病毒或奇怪東西傳染給Steve就不好了，他才不想承擔玷汙美國偶像的罵名呢。

Steve要Tony保持趴著的姿勢就行，Steve接過潤滑劑為Tony開拓著，有些脹痛並且微微發痠的感覺讓Tony捲曲了腳趾，他沒當過接受的一方，突然塞進的手指讓他略感不適，Steve俯身下來親吻Tony的背脊，Tony覺得有些癢，被轉移注意力後他就覺得沒那麼難受了。

之後他抽出手指，換成他自己的巨大在Tony的股縫摩擦著，Tony有些緊張的回過頭看了一眼，很好，大傢伙有記得帶保險套，他可真不想染病給他，雖然可能性微乎其微。

Tony感覺到Steve的前端抵在他的入口，Tony不禁懷疑這麼大的東西真的擠的進來嗎？而Steve用行動證明他的猜測是可行的，Steve一個用力就把頭部塞進去，Tony發出驚喘，他開始懷疑自己的承受力了，他真的不會被Steve撕裂嗎？Steve注意到Tony的緊張，他放慢動作一手伸到前面去撫慰Tony，另一隻手則是在Tony的敏感的腰部挑逗著，Tony很快放鬆下來，Steve趁機整根沒入。

Steve整個身軀罩在Tony身上與他緊密貼合著，Steve的身體火熱，而這彷彿窩在某人懷裡的姿勢則讓他感到被保護，久違的安全感，自從他最後的親人過世後他就再也沒有感受過了。

隨後Steve動起來，他的動作從溫暖的保護變成火辣的情慾，Tony感覺到Steve在調整不同的角度，似乎是在尋找什麼，突然間Tony知道了Steve在尋找的東西，因為他感覺剛剛有火山在他腦袋裡爆炸，雖然還不至於高潮但是一股舒爽的感覺從中樞傳向四肢。

Steve敏感地注意到Tony的變化，隨即針對那點猛攻，Tony驚訝地發現他自己正發出像他以前上過的女人一樣的喘息，Tony隨即用手摀住嘴，希望停止那淫靡的聲音，但當Steve注意到後便把他的手拉開，並且低頭去舔他的背脊，同時下身的動作越來越快，讓Tony無暇顧及自己的呻吟。

到後來Tony覺得自己已經喪失神智，過於激烈的高潮甚至讓他頭有點痛，這也是他第一次沒撐到最後直接昏睡過去，他倒是不會覺得丟臉，和一個改造人比體能實在有點蠢，況且他最後也爽到，所以他不會計較那麼多的。

第二天中午Tony醒來時Steve早已不見人影，Tony也不在意，Steve不在也好，省的尷尬，若是Steve以為這是一段浪漫關係就麻煩了，而Steve不在正好明了Steve並沒這麼想。

Tony原本以為會滿身黏膩，但是Steve似乎幫他擦拭過身體了，最起碼沒有體液乾在他身上，對於一個床伴來說，Tony會給Steve非常高的分數，正準備要下床的Tony在床頭櫃上發現一杯水、藥片和一張紙，紙上只簡單的寫著頭痛藥和水兩字，沒有任何多餘的詞語，恰到好處的關心，Tony微笑。

+++

 

日子照常地過，Tony和Steve偶爾還是會吵架，雖然吵到最後的動手動腳兩人就會關在房間裡進行了。

Steve在訓練室裡打沙包，通常這時候只有他，然而他卻感覺有別人的氣息，Steve提高警覺，隨時準備應付危險，突然一個人型的東西出現在他背後，Steve向後揮拳，那東西敏捷的跳開。

「輕鬆點，大兵，你想殺了我嗎？」Tony說到，Steve一愣，因為他剛剛沒有聽見有任何人進門的聲音，Tony怎麼會在這？「你在這做什麼？」Steve沒有放下戒心依然保持警戒狀態。

「我有點失眠，想來問你願不願意陪我做些睡前運動來幫我進入夢鄉。」Tony突然說並且伸手抓住Steve的手腕，Steve一時愣住沒有反應過來，但等他想甩開時已經來不及了，那個Tony拿了一個像是注射器的東西往他身上注了進去。

在Steve完全昏迷前，Steve聽到那個Tony的說話聲『捕獲：Steve Rogers, AKA：美國隊長。Skull女王萬歲！』，而”那個Tony”的皮膚也在瞬間轉為綠色隨後化為Steve的樣子。

而真正的Tony此時正在他的實驗室裡，他正在維修他的裝甲，突然旁邊的響動讓他從自己的世界回神過來，Steve站在他的實驗桌旁邊對他微笑，雖然Steve一臉無害，但是Tony還是直覺地感到危險，Steve才不會沒事笑成這樣。Tony握緊手中的噴槍，同時飛快地思考著要怎麼放倒這傢伙。

但還沒等Tony得出結論，那個Steve就飛快地閃到他身後勒住他的脖子，往他身上注了一針麻醉劑，藥效發作前Tony正好看到勒住他的人從Steve的樣子轉變為他的模樣，來不及有其他的想法他就喪失意識了。

Tony剛甦醒就知道被人綁架了，憑藉著昏倒前那一眼，綁架他的東西說不定還不是人，醒來後Tony並不急著睜開眼睛，他能感覺到他的雙手被束縛在身後，從手腕上的觸感似乎是金屬或類金屬製的手銬，Tony稍微動了腳踝，驚喜地發現綁在腳踝的小工具袋並沒有被搜走，而且他的腳也沒有被綁起來，他可以輕易勾到工具，這束縛就完全不是問題了。

Tony睜開眼，他們被困在一個類似倉庫的地方而不是正規的牢房，對一組明顯有預謀的綁架犯來說非常奇怪，還是說這裡其實只是運輸艇，還沒到他們的大本營？Tony認為這是目前可能性最高的猜測。

「Tony,你醒了嗎？」輕微的氣聲從他身後傳來，Tony馬上分辨出那是Steve的聲音，Steve也被綁架了？綁架他們的是誰？偷襲沒有盔甲的他就算了，但是Steve可是強化過的人類，還是格鬥技專家，要綁架他可沒那麼簡單，而且綁架他們的目的呢？Tony腦中閃過無數個想法，但目前的資訊不足以讓他得到結論。

「對，你有什麼計畫嗎？沒有的話我就行動了。」事實上當他說話的同時他已經摸到工具正在想辦法拆解手銬。

「你可以解開手銬嗎？綁架我們的人自稱是Skull，是一個外星種族，能外裝成其他生物的模樣，並且讀取對方的記憶，聽駕駛員談話的內容來看他們似乎想要侵略地球。」Steve向Tony說明他所得的情報，估計外星人沒有把他的體質算進去，他幾乎是剛上飛船不久就醒了。

「可以，需要三分鐘。」不過這三分鐘裡只包含Tony解自己手銬的時間，他上不清楚被後面的這個”隊長”是否是本人抑或是綁架他的外星人所冒充的，當然小心為上。

「你要如何證明你是真的Steve。」實際上Tony用不到三分鐘他就把手銬拆了，Tony拿著小螺絲起子抵在Steve的頸動脈上威脅著，Steve並不奇怪Tony為什麼會有這個動作，如果Tony沒有質疑他的真假，就要換他來懷疑Tony了。

「反應堆的事我很抱歉，我應該先問過你的。」Steve說的話讓Tony瞬間愣住，他知道為何Steve會講這句話，據他所言這種外星人可以複製對方的記憶，那麼單純的說出只有兩人知道的事情是沒有用的，而Steve所說的是他對事情所反映的行為，不過為了那麼久遠的一件小事念念不忘，甚至還向他道歉真是非常有Steve的風格。

「好吧，我暫時相信你是真的Steve，你有什麼計畫？」Tony蹲下幫Steve把手銬解開。

「我會去弄昏綁架者，目前判斷綁架者有四人，兩個已經留在地球取代我們的位置，還有兩個在前面的駕駛室，我會留下一個開飛船。」Steve邊說邊按摩麻掉的手腕，Tony則是在大門控制鎖旁測試著要如何打開，Steve走過來一拳打壞了控制面板，大門隨即敞開，但是Tony給他一個不敢苟同的表情。

「這樣最快，不要走到我前面。」Steve率先走出，並且把Tony攔住護到身後。

「你沒有盾牌，我沒有盔甲，我們扯平，我不需要你保護。」Tony立馬抗議，他又不孱弱，就算沒有了盔甲他依然是鋼鐵俠，他不需要Steve提供保護。

「我的恢復力是常人的四倍，況且我不是要保護你，我們是分工合作，你是比較聰明的那個，我的體能較好，有問題你站在後方為我們出謀策劃，我站在前方執行。」Steve很快回答到，彷彿他真的這樣認為，Tony第一次發現Steve的嘴也很厲害，這種冠冕堂皇的理由Tony根本辯不過他，Tony開始懷疑以前他和Steve吵架能贏都是Steve在讓他。

兩人快速地摸到駕駛室，Tony打開大門後，Steve立刻把副駕駛敲昏同時控制駕駛的行動，「誰派你們來的？你們有什麼目的？」Steve質問，駕駛雖然雙手被反剪在身後，頭也被壓制在面板上，但是他沒有一絲害怕的樣子，反倒是怪笑了起來，只說了一句『地球人你們逃不掉的，Skull女王萬歲！』隨後奮力掙開Steve的束縛，用腦袋去敲面板上的一個按鈕。

 

『自爆裝置已啟動，飛船將在三分鐘內爆炸，請人員登上救生艇。』飛船的電子音播報著兩人都不懂的Skull語，但是他們知道亂閃的紅光和響亮的警報器的意思，Steve懊惱的扭斷駕駛和副駕駛的脖子，隨後和Tony飛船的逃生指示走，順利地搭上救生小艇。

救生艇是兩個背對的座椅，救生艇四周的壁上圍了一圈屏幕，下方還有小螢幕顯示後方的景像，如此設計可以觀察周圍所有方位的情況，兩人趕緊坐上去，當他們的安全帶系上後系統自動把救生艇彈出運輸艦。

『自動設定目標為最近的可生存星球：行星Amerosa。』Tony前方屏幕上出現一條虛線指向最近的一顆行星，救生艇剛飛出來沒多久兩人就看到運輸艦的爆炸，Tony覺得有些心痛，如果可以他實在很想研究那艘外星飛船，但是還沒等他心痛完，他就發現爆炸的飛船後還有另外的飛船，而且它們正拿著武器對著他們所在的小救生艇。

紅色的光束擦過救生艇，造成劇烈的搖晃，『自動駕駛系統失效，護盾升起。』若是Tony聽得懂這句他一定會破口大罵，護盾怎麼會那麼晚升起，自動駕駛都被打沒了再升實在太慢了。

「你不是說只有四個嗎？」Tony抱怨到，救生艇後面跟著密密麻麻的四十艘都不止了，要是他能活著回去他一定要加強Steve的計數能力。

「我的失誤，看來剛剛那個是求援訊號，你會不會駕駛救生艇？」眼看著飛船偏離導航軌道，他們便知道剛才那下將自動駕駛系統搞壞了。

「你不要小看我！」雖然是這樣說，但是面對全是外星文字的操作系統Tony自己也是一頭霧水，他只好先嘗試面板上那個像是圓球的東西，事實證明Tony的運氣不錯，那的確是方向盤，只不過他剛好把救生艇開去撞射線就是了，救生艇周圍的護盾閃了一下，『剩餘護盾能量80%』系統提示到，飛船本身沒有再受損傷。

「你專心操控飛行系統就好，攻擊讓我來。」Steve操作起後方的攻擊系統，那是兩個搖桿和搖桿頂端的發射鍵，這部份的設計倒是簡單易懂，Steve只要對準、按下發射就行了。

在兩人無間的合作下，他們很快擊落一些追兵並且飛速靠近Amerosa，Tony沒有選擇它的太空港，畢竟那裡太小，容易被抓回去，他選擇了進入Amerosa的大氣層，在進入大氣層的過程中護盾的能量終於耗盡，救生艇的周圍因摩擦產生許多火花，從裡面看來他們像是被包圍在火海裡面，兩人沒有說話，面對這個生死關頭，任何話語都是多餘的。

Tony鬆開一隻手，反正這種時刻控制系統是完全無效的，Tony伸手到後面觸碰Steve的手臂，Steve隨即了解他的意思，他也放開搖桿，向後伸手與Tony的手緊緊握著。

他知道如果等會不幸掉落到陸地上的話他們絕對是死路一條，現在的情況有點像是他要墜入北冰洋的時候，只不過時候他認為他絕對會死但是活了下來，而現在他徘徊在生死之間，對於能不能存活他實在無法猜測。

結果最後他沒有找到他的歸處呢，Steve苦笑，不過這也不是他能決定的事情，就像生死，這是生命的一部分沒有人可以拒絕，他不害怕死亡，但是他只是覺得有些遺憾，他的人生過得很精彩，只是缺少一個可以與之分享的人，他就是有點那麼微小的遺憾。

Steve很欣慰最後的時光是由Tony陪伴著他，Tony是他目前最接近親人的存在了，但同時Steve也希望Tony不要在這裡，他不想Tony的生命就此終結，他還有更好的未來，他還以發明更多有利於世界的東西，和他一起死在外星球上實在太可惜了。他真的真的不希望Tony死掉，如果可以的話他絕對會用他的命來交換Tony的。

Steve閉上眼向上天祈求著，讓Tony活下來。

+++

Tony看到屏幕上的景色就知道不對勁，他們的墜落速度太快了，快到艙體與這個星球的大氣層的摩擦足以產生火花，Tony鬆手放開操作系統，他的手在顫抖，他強行用另隻手抓住，強迫自己冷靜下來。

現在系統已經完全失靈，他可以感覺到身上的壓力不再繼續加大，他們已經進入了終端速度，他們最終能不能活下來取決於墜落的位置以及救生艙的強度。但此時他也只能賭這一把，他不想逃進太空港後被人抓回去前功盡棄，他嘗試了安全指數較低的Amerosa星，他做出了選擇，而Steve要和他一起承擔這個後果。

這不是他第一次離死亡這麼近，但卻是第一次在這種時刻還有人陪在身邊，Tony不想再掩飾他的害怕，Tony伸手向後去觸碰Steve的手臂，感受到Steve肌膚的溫暖，那股暖意傳到心口，讓Tony覺得沒那麼害怕了，因為他知道Steve就在這裡陪伴著他，而Steve絕對不會鬆手的。

但緊接而來的是一種微酸的愧疚，他不希望Steve死在這裡，Steve還有大半美好的人生要過，他可不能死在這，Tony閉上眼祈禱著，如果真的有神的話，請讓Steve活下來。真是可笑啊，他一輩子都沒有信過有上帝這東西，而他在生命最後卻在祈禱讓Steve活下來。

救生艇終於墜落，宛若一顆璀璨的流星，窮盡生命點亮黑夜。

 

+++  
他們降落在Amerosa的港口，巨大的撞擊力使海面出現了濤天巨浪，但很快被岸邊的安全防護給消除，港口的自動連接系統迅速啟動，一條金屬的小路連接到救生艇旁邊。

此刻是Fresacre地區的深夜，它雖然貴為Amerosa最繁華的港口都市，但是近期Skull在這實施了宵禁，原本熱鬧的港口到了夜晚變得十分寂靜，只剩下岸邊維護機器的聲響。

「成功了，我們還活著！」Tony激動地尖叫，他歡快的解開安全帶拉起Steve，即興的拉著Steve陪他轉了兩圈，Steve為Tony可愛的舉動笑了，劫後餘生怎能不開心。

「好了，趕快上去，別忘記後面還有追兵！」Steve催促著，被澆了一頭冷水的Tony念了一句你好掃興，但還是乖乖地爬出救生艇，爬上金屬小路，並拉了一把剛剛托著他上來的Steve。

這次Steve讓Tony跑在他的前方「現在呢？為何你又跑到後面了？我比較聰明，所以我領路嗎？」沒這個星球的夜晚比地球冷多了，夜空中高掛著兩個衛星，一個鮮黃一個暗紫看起來詭異的出奇，Tony雖然邊開著玩笑但是卻在發抖。

「不，我就是想保護你，快跑別笑了！」Steve催促著Tony，雖然他們從墜落的救生艇中成功生還，但他們還沒脫離危險，畢竟後面還有追兵呢。

『在那裡，快追，女王陛下說要活的！』兩人沒跑多久Skull的追兵就跟上了，那些Skull人聽到命令後集中射擊兩人的腿部，但Steve眼睜睜的看著射線往Tony的胸口擊去，情急之下Steve跳過去推開了Tony，射線擊中他的後腰的高處，貫穿傷，沒有損傷大血管或重要器官，可以繼續行動，Steve第一時間研判。

「Steve！」Tony驚叫著，他眼睜睜看著Steve推開他，為自己擋下一槍，Tony不想再看到任何人為他犧牲了。

「我沒事，但是這樣太慢了，我們需要換個方式，我的背後就交給你了。」Steve立刻安撫到，同時不等Tony的反應把他抱了起來，類似於抱孩子的方式，Tony坐在Steve的手臂上，Tony正好可以從Steve的肩膀上往後看，這樣一來兩人的速度增加不少。

在Tony的指揮下兩人閃過絕大多數的子彈，剩下的都只是擦過而已，Steve的速度也快於兩人奔跑的時候，兩人很快將追兵甩開一段距離躲到小巷子裡，Steve暫時把Tony放下來，他已經感到頭暈目眩，Tony連忙撐住要跌倒的Steve。

小巷裡只有一個看起來呆愣愣的風衣男正在開門，在他們靠近時歪著頭對他們說『需要幫忙嗎？』Tony聽不懂他說的話，但是他看起來沒有攻擊性，並且似乎對他們釋出善意的樣子，風衣男帶著他們進去那個像是酒吧側門的地方。

裡面的圓桌旁圍了一群人在討論事情，那群人看到忽然闖入的兩人都停下話語，警戒的盯著他們，Tony可不管那麼多，見他們沒有過來趕人，Tony趕緊拉著Steve往後面的廚房跑，長的像是人型豹的老闆娘沒有阻止他們，反而領著他們躲進食物儲藏室，同時還拿來毛巾幫Steve止血。

人型豹老闆娘Ella回到前台，這時追兵已經趕到正在門口暴力的敲著門，老闆娘拉過圓桌旁一個穿著正式服裝的男性，並且給了他一個配合我演出的眼神，身為商會首腦的Crowley自然明白，他和Ella兩人去應門，開門後Ella假意嬌柔的依偎在Crowley懷中，兩人裝的像是一副偷情的情人的樣子，Crowley塞了些錢給來搜查的追兵，成功的讓他們相信這裡沒有任何人進來過。

確認追兵真的離開後，老闆娘的女兒Jo讓兩人從儲藏室出來，此時的Steve已經因為失血過多而無法自行行走，Tony緊張的壓著Steve後腰上的傷口，那是一個貫穿傷，Steve能抱著Tony跑那麼遠來求救就已經是奇蹟了，等危機過去腎上腺素的功效不再，Steve自然無法支撐下去，雖然他有四倍的恢復力，但那也只夠他撐到這裡了。

Jo連忙叫了外面的機器人兄弟過來幫忙，禁不住Jo的請求，身上有著紅色線條的Dean到儲藏室將Steve抱出來放到外面桌上，期間Tony只能緊緊的握住Steve的手，卻什麼也做不到，Tony痛恨這樣無能為力的自己。

「救他，拜託你們了！」Tony抓住Dean的手，從剛剛一晃而過的談話位置來看，他猜得到這位Dean有一定的權力，也許他有辦法救Steve，Dean雖然聽不懂Tony所說的話，但是他了解那種苦苦哀求的眼神，他了解這個外星人會用盡一切力量來救自己的同伴，就像他自己一樣。

『Cass去救他。』Dean的Tony和躺著的Steve，對著站在一旁的風衣男說，Cass立刻過去將手擺到Steve受傷處，一陣白光從Cass的手中發出，他觸摸到Steve傷口的部分居然就這樣被治癒了。

『他們是什麼身分，不會是Skull派來的吧？』Dean問，雖然他心軟讓Cass治癒那個金髮的了，但是如果他們是間諜他可不會手軟。

『他們在地球是復仇者，一個類似於地球防衛軍的組織，那個這個金髮的叫Steve是他們組織的精神領袖，那個棕髮的叫Tony，是地球科技的領先者，他們屬於地球的第三文明，曾與阿斯嘉德人接觸過，但還未發展出曲速，曾打敗奇塔瑞攻軍隊。他們是被Skull綁架的，Skull的大規模取代計畫要開始了。』Cass小聲的對著Dean報告著，Dean為此皺眉。

「謝謝。」雖然還是有些貧血，止血後Steve的氣色好了許多，他靠著Tony坐起身道謝，然而在場的除了Tony沒人聽懂他在講什麼。

『Cass給他們裝個宇宙通用語。』Dean要求到，Cass伸手在兩人額頭各點了一下，瞬間大量的語言知識被塞進兩人的腦袋裡，「你可以聽懂我說的話了嗎？」Cass開口問，Tony眨了一下眼率先回過神來，「這是怎麼辦到的？」Tony好奇的問。

「這是我們種族的能力，你們是從地球來的嗎？」Cass的後一句話故意大聲的說出來，引起其他人的興趣。

「地球，怪不得你們會被Skull追殺了。」較高大的機器人Sam圍過來說，Tony其實對這兩個機器人很感興趣，他們雖然是金屬的外觀，但是有靈活的表情和動作，應答各方面也不像跑程序一般死板，他們是另一種形式的生命，而且又是在機械領域的事物，更使得Tony的研究癖發作。

「為什麼？我們連他們為何綁架我們都不知道。」Tony說同時扶著Steve從桌上下來。

「那是Skull的傳說，他們認為地球是上帝給他們的應許之地，事實上如果真有上帝的話他們早該受天罰而死了。」Dean憤恨的說，Sam聽到這句面色也不太好。

「應許之地？這是他們要佔領地球的意思嗎？」Tony馬上反應到。

「他們習慣的方式是由他們的族人去取代該星球社會上位高權重或各領域的頭這些人物，再由他們去洗腦下面的人群成為Skull的奴隸，所以雖然不會像奇塔瑞那樣派一大堆士兵來佔領，實質上卻更為麻煩。」Sam詳細的解釋，聽完他的說法就換Steve和Tony臉色不佳了，不會等他們回去的時候地球就已經沒有了吧？

「從這裡回到地球需要多久時間？」Tony著急得問。

「窮極一生或是一個Amerosa行星月，換算成地球時間大概兩個星期，你們已經不在銀河系了，這裡是你們所謂的仙女座星系。」Sam回答。

「你是說我們離地球有250萬光年？後面那個兩個星期是怎麼回事？」Tony問。

「這和Amerosa星球周圍會定時出現時空蟲洞有關，Amerosa星球的內核是罕見的空間石融漿，運轉到固定位置時周圍的磁場扭曲便產生蟲洞，連到地球附近的出現週期為就是一個行星月。」Sam解釋。

「你們的救生艇墜毀了吧？稍早那個著火的那個是你們的吧？我可以在滯留期間收留你們，並且幫你們回去，不過你們需要答應我一些條件。」Dean提出了交易。

「是什麼樣的條件？」Steve和Tony對看一眼，如果Dean想要的超出他們能力範圍就不好了。

「我要你們抓到Skull女王，他們的社會是蜂巢結構，只要以女王威脅著，讓他們放棄佔領你們的星球都有可能。」Dean提出條件。

「成交！」Tony說。

+++

Steve望著櫥窗裡的商品，那是一種看起來像是甜甜圈的外星食物，白色的底上撒著五彩繽紛的糖粒，看起來十分美味的樣子，Steve認為或許Tony會喜歡，畢竟Tony挺愛吃甜甜圈的，但Steve最終沒有推開那扇門。

這點讓Steve回想起小時候，偶爾能看到街上的商店裡面那些漂亮精緻的小東西，他總是想要存錢買下來，但當他手裡有些錢的時候卻不能這樣做，他必須去買食物、繳學費，那些精緻的小玩意永遠只能擺在櫥窗裡，與他無緣。

 

Tony看到Steve失落離開櫥窗前的樣子心中感到不捨，他向來是要什麼有什麼，從來都只有他不要而沒有他買不起，但是他的人卻因為價錢而放棄想要的東西，這太不現實了，Tony思考著有什麼方法再弄到一些錢，既然他們今晚就要離開了，可不能讓Steve留下遺憾。

Tony摸索著自己的小工具箱，裡面有個他剛剛隨手修好的小探測器，雖然可以換到的價錢不高，但是應該可以買得起Steve剛剛看的甜點了，Tony繞路到附近的一條舊貨街，他之前只來買過小零件，沒賣過東西，他索性隨便挑了一家進去。

小店裡東西塞得滿滿的，到處都是稀奇古怪的小零件，這裡燈光昏暗，所有東西看起來都蒙了層灰，老闆也像Tony猜測的一樣是個懶蟲，他正在櫃台後面看著轉播器，雖然是躺著但是肥膩膩的大肚子快頂到櫃檯了，他是那種鼻子很扁耳朵很大，看起來有點像是豬的外星人。

「老闆，我想賣掉這個，你出多少？」Tony把探測器拿在手上問。

豬老闆看到東西時眼睛閃過一抹精光，這個有著奇怪麥色皮膚的傢伙手上的東西倒是不錯，這款探測器雖然型號老了點，但是實用性很好，在黑市的價格一向不差，三五千Rosa幣都有人搶著要，他雖然覺得這個外星人有些臉熟但卻沒什麼印象，肯定是個好騙的新手，今天要狠狠賺他一筆。

豬老闆心裡的算盤打的劈啪響，但是表面上卻粗聲粗氣的說「你知道這東西多老了嗎？早就沒人再用了，我就同情你給個回收價一百Rosa幣。」

「不可能，我買壞掉的就要三百Rosa幣了，修好的價格不可能這麼低！你到底要不要，不買我換家就是。」Tony聽到價格有些生氣，「看在你修好的份上，我算你五百Rosa幣吧！」而豬老闆眼睛卻亮了起來，修好的探測器，那麼價錢可以更高，最起碼七千Rosa幣跑不掉。

但是Tony依然對這個價格不滿意，他把探測器收起來往外走去，他不確定這小東西的價錢，但絕對沒有這麼低。

「等一下，等一下！」豬老闆喊著連忙衝出櫃台想去攔Tony，Tony聽到後回頭想聽一下這位豬老闆想出什麼價。

「一千，我給你一千總可以了吧！」豬老闆邊跑邊喘氣喊，Tony皺眉，這小東西從一百到一千可是差了十倍價，但是看老闆著急的樣子它的實際價值可能不止這樣，沒必要在這裡談完，更何況一千並不能買到Steve剛剛看的東西。

Tony快步離開了，而豬老闆因為沒買到探測器而生氣的咒罵Tony，豬老闆慢騰騰回到櫃台後，想著一定要給那個可惡的傢伙點教訓才行，他把注意力放回轉播器上，上面正在播放著Skull最新的通緝名單，剛才那個麥色皮膚的外星人赫然就在其中，豬老闆笑了，他不好過，那他就要所有人都不好過。

 

Tony來到街上的另一家舊貨攤，這次店裡的氛圍感覺好多了，東西雖多但不至於凌亂，而且雖然賣的是舊貨但是看起來卻還是包存良好的樣子，店主的頭上有看起像是鹿的角，皮膚則是淡淡的青綠色的鱗片，他還留著長長的白鬍鬚，還有著看起來無風自飄的觸鬚，看的Tony很好奇想伸手摸摸看。

Tony把探測器拿出來詢價，老者先是很驚訝地問了些探測器的情況，得知是良好可以使用後便招呼Tony到後面去，Tony緊戒起來但還是跟過去。

「這個探測器的狀況很好，一般市面上我們是可以賣到七千多，但是現在因為你急著要賣，我出六千給你，你願意割愛嗎？」老者禮貌的問，Tony驚訝極了，這比剛才的豬老闆還多出整整五倍啊，Tony同意了老者的開價，這筆錢他除了買剛剛Steve看的東西外還能再買些他需要的小零件，交易完成後Tony還在老者的店裡選了幾個小東西，老者也算他十分便宜的價格，並且希望他能再來，Tony笑笑回應沒有多說道謝過後便離開了。

 

Steve正在回去他和Tony住處的路上，但前方卻因不明原因堵住了，Steve想辦法往前擠去看個究竟，Amerosa是個自由無政府的商業中心，但是近來Skull把自己當成政府的行為讓Amerosa人人自危，沒有人喜歡Skull但礙於其強大的火力又沒有人敢說什麼。

「我們接到線報，你窩藏重犯，現在我們需要搜索你的商店，你不得反抗。」Skull的軍隊將懸浮車開到老者的店門口，士兵們走進去將老者抓出來，老者不停掙扎，最後被士兵摔到長官面前的地上。

「我沒有窩藏罪犯，你不能就這樣闖進我的商店！」老者大聲抗議著，他緊張的看著士兵們在他的店裡搗亂卻無可奈何。

「搜！為了女王的榮耀！這些是重要證物，你應該為能幫助到女王而開心，廢物。」長官對著店裡的士兵大吼，士兵們在老者的店裡到處破壞，遇到有價值的物品就搬回懸浮車上。

「不，你們不能這樣！那是我的店，那是我的一切！」老者不捨他的心血被付諸東流心急的想去阻止，卻被士兵們拖到旁邊拳打腳踢，看到這幕Steve看不下去，那些人實在太過分，Steve氣的捏緊雙拳，想衝上前幫助老者，卻被旁邊的人拉住。

「現在還不是時候，你幫不了他們的，那會賠上你的命，別忘了還有人等著你回去。」Dean把Steve往後拉，一句話提醒了Steve，這裡不是他的星球，他不是當事人，他只是個旁觀者，他不能為了這裡的事情葬送性命，他不能讓Tony一個人去面對地球上的Skull大軍，Steve憤恨的攢緊拳頭，他恨他沒有能力幫助他們，只因為他自己還有更重要的事等著他，Steve選擇離開不去再去看那些苦難。

當Tony買完Steve想要的東西回去後，老者的店已燃起熊熊大火，而那整個街區已經陷入暴亂，幾乎所有人都在攻擊一輛Skull軍隊的懸浮車，車子已經被打爛在地上，車上的士兵被憤怒的民眾抓下來痛毆的不成人型。

周圍商店的防護被打破，到處都有人在搶劫，整個街道上滿目瘡痍，而遠方更是有著Skull軍隊前來的跡象，Tony傻了，他不知道到底發生了什麼事，但從起火的是老者的店看來，這事和他脫不了關係。

就在Tony茫然的站在街頭時，他看到一個眼熟的人，Sam正帶領著一小隊人馬想辦法維持秩序，Tony跑去問Sam事件的原委，「有人舉報我們的出資者窩藏逃犯，這事你先別管，回去做好準備，今晚就是到地球的黑洞開啟的時間了，你們要按照原訂的計畫和Cass一起回去。」Sam說完就繼續去忙了，Tony愣了一會，隨後判斷自己留在現場只會添亂，還是趕緊回去的好。

 

當Steve回到兩人居住的地方時Tony還沒回來，雖然Dean答應幫助它們回地球，但是他們沒無所事事，Tony在製造一些可以分辨Skull人的工具，還有製造和幫助修復反抗軍的武器，所以房間內屬於Tony的那部分總是亂糟糟的，擺滿各種零件和半成品。

Steve回來後就開始準備兩人的晚餐，因為他們不能適應Amerosa的食物，只有少數昂貴的食品可以幸免於難，他們第一次吃那些東西的時候腹瀉的非常嚴重，要不是有Cass在他們早就不在了，從那之後準備三餐就是Steve的活，畢竟和忙翻天的Tony相比，Steve還算是相對空閒。

當Steve快準備好時Tony回來了，他先誇讚了食物的香氣，隨後乖乖地把餐桌上的小零件清掉並且把兩人的餐具放好，他們只有一張桌子，除了用餐時間他都是Tony的工具桌，處理完畢之後在餐桌邊等待著開飯，就這點來說Steve覺得他們很像那些剛結婚什麼都沒有只有彼此的小夫妻，他們所有的家具只有一張桌子、兩張椅子和一張床，又一件讓Steve想起童年的事情。

兩人用餐時愉快交談著，Tony會說些他所研發的東西，偶爾突然有靈感時還會抓起平板開始動筆，他的平板是Tony自己用各種回收品裝的，Steve會說些他遇上的小趣事，他絕口不提他看到的那些Skull士兵欺負Amerosa百姓的事情。

用完餐後Tony突然拿出了個包裝精美的盒子，說是有人送他的小點心想和Steve一起享用，Steve打開盒子，正是他下午在櫥窗看到的那個像甜甜圈的小點心，雖然只有一個但還是讓人感動到無以復加，他知道這麼貴重的東西沒有人會隨便送的，這個估計是Tony自己攢錢買下來想逗他開心的。

「我……這，Tony你……」Steve覺得心口流過一股暖流，甜點還沒吃入口但整個人都覺得甜到不行，Tony怎麼能對他這麼好啊，他都不知道該怎麼回報。

「不知道該說什麼了？對我以身相許吧，大兵？」Tony調戲Steve，惹得Steve小生氣地在Tony的肩上拍了一下。

「唉，會痛，你就這麼回報我嗎？真虧我心裡想的都是你。」Tony假意叫疼，順便再戲弄Steve一下，惹得Steve白皙的臉上顯出紅暈。

「別鬧了，你也沒吃過吧，我們一起吃吧。」Steve對Tony說，他本來也就是想要買給Tony的，現在卻變成Tony買給他了。

「不用，我已經吃過了，更何況我剛剛才吃完飯呢，你自己吃就可以。」Tony連忙拒絕，這個甜點這麼小一個，沒兩三口就吃完了，他才不要跟Steve搶呢。

「我剛剛也有吃飽，我們乾脆一人吃一半吧？你再拒絕我今天就你洗盤子。」Steve假意威脅，Tony最終屈服，他何必拒絕Steve的好意呢。

兩人分食那份甜點，他們沒有用刀子分開，而是你一口我一口地慢慢啃，剩下最後一小部分時，Steve把它含進了嘴裡，Tony聳肩，沒為了搶不到而生氣，而是想要幫忙收拾盤子。

然而這時候Steve卻突然靠過來吻住了Tony，Tony驚訝的睜大眼睛，有些搞不清楚狀況，Steve並不是一個熱情的傢伙，除了做愛外他們很少有這麼親密的肢體接觸的。

Tony感覺到有什麼東西在撬他的嘴，後知後覺的意識到那是Steve的舌頭，Tony連忙張口讓Steve進來，Steve一併帶來的還有剛剛他含著的最後一塊甜點，那小東西在兩人嘴裡推來推去的，直到最後完全融化。

不僅甜在嘴裡，更是甜在心裡。

+++

兩人準時出現在港口，Cass早已在飛船旁邊等候他們，剛剛差點趕不及了，這都要怪Steve，明明還要收拾東西卻還是那麼不知分寸，想到此Tony故意用肩膀撞了Steve一下，Steve沒有生氣，反倒是回過頭來對他傻笑，真是的，這隻蠢蠢的金毛，Tony心想。

三人登上飛船，原定的計畫是由Sam和Dean為他們護航直到他們進到蟲洞，但是由於地面上發生暴亂，Sam和Dean抽不出身，所以現在他們並沒有護航艦，他們必須更加小心才行。

飛船是由比較熟悉操作的Cass來駕駛的，雖然Skull的政府宣布戒嚴，但是依然有大批的民眾逃離暴亂的Amerosa，往外界的蟲洞更是滿滿的飛船在等待，然而Cass卻帶著他們往另一個方向飛去。

Tony和Steve很快就覺得不對勁，雖然這個Cass說是想帶他們走捷徑，但怎麼看都是往Skull的太空基地飛去，Tony和Steve交換了個眼神，Steve和Cass談起今天的暴動，並且向他打探事情的原委，而Tony則是用工具測試了一下這個奇怪的Cass。

事實證明他是Skull人，並不是真的Cass，Tony對著Steve向他做了一個割喉的手勢，Steve收到訊號，將假Cass脫離座位制服對方，Tony則是快速坐上駕駛座將飛船掉頭。

但是已經有些晚了，Tony將探測雷達開啟，他們的飛船被Skull的軍艦包圍得密不透風，真是高規格的對待啊，Tony露出一個笑容，他還沒有玩過實體版的社飛艇遊戲呢，今天算是體驗一把了。

Tony將護盾開起並且發射出第一發雷射炮，雷射炮擊中正前方的敵艦，爆炸處發出強大的火光在缺乏介質的太空中卻沒有任何聲音傳來，彷彿在看彩色默片一般有股滑稽感。

Tony衝向缺口突破包圍同時將操作畫面分成前後兩面，他正前方的是要逃跑用的，正後方的壞面則是放在副駕駛座的屏幕，Steve把假Cass搞定後來到副駕駛座上幫忙擊落敵艦，兩人合作無間。眼看就要脫離Skull軍隊的範圍，他們卻突然不能動了，屏幕上出現警示，飛船被牽引光束壟罩住。

「我數到一，你向後發射光子魚雷，我向前加速到最快，倒數三……」Tony向Steve簡單解釋他的計畫，發射魚雷的後座力和引擎的最大功率或許有辦法脫離牽引光束，Steve點點頭表示知道了，他或許不清楚原理，但他知道和Tony配合的時機很重要，他們最好是同時出手，才有辦法逃出生天。

「二……」Tony有些緊張，他的手出汗讓推進器在他手裡顯得滑不溜丟的，腎上腺素在他的血管裡奔流，刺激他的各種感官，Steve把一隻手放到Tony的手掌上，溫暖和力量從之傳來，Steve轉頭對Tony笑了一下，Tony頓時感到勇氣叢生。

「一。」兩人同時動作，最高速和魚雷的後座力成功讓飛船脫離了牽引光束，他們順利地逃出Skull的掌控範圍，但是當他們回到蟲洞附近，卻還有許多士兵在附近徘徊，經討論過後他們還是決定先回到Amerosa修整，畢竟剛剛的戰鬥耗了不少能量。

在回Amerosa的路上Tony向Steve坦白下午的暴動和他有關係，是他先招惹了一個想坑他的蠢貨害的，估計就是那個想出低價買他東西的傢伙去舉報老者的，Tony對於那個老者感到很愧疚。

「其實你不用這樣想，下午被欺負的那位老者是反抗軍的最大出資者，可想而知他不會只有那一間商店，就憑資助反抗軍這點他也應該會認得你，但是與你交易後沒有離開，反而是留在店裡等待Skull的軍隊到來，你不覺得這點很奇怪嗎？」

Steve說，離開生氣狀態腦袋沒那麼熱之後他才想出這些，而且Dean的出現也太過蹊蹺，他堂堂一個反抗軍首領怎麼會出現在那，Dean可是Skull政府的首要通緝犯，幸好那時候他冷靜下來了，不然會惹出更多麻煩，他沒有把後面說出來，他擔心Tony不喜歡被人當棋子而對反抗軍生氣。

「那就是為什麼我會在那邊遇到Sam，他們是配合好的，不過我覺得那位老者不該親自上陣演這齣戲的，燒毀一間店沒什麼，被人打傷就不好了。」Tony有些擔憂地說，他還是很喜歡那位老者的，Steve頓時覺得自己把Tony想的太狹隘了，Tony其實是個很寬容的人，Steve發覺他從前也有把Tony一些行為想得很糟糕，但那些或許不是Tony的本意。

回到Amerosa星後，整個港口都處於暴亂中兩人決定到Ella的酒吧看看有什麼能幫忙的，酒吧離衝突點只有幾個街區，而且又是反抗軍的總部自然忙成一團，酒吧主要變成傷者的聚集地，大批受傷的民眾被人抬進來，或躺或坐的窩在酒吧的各個角落，只見真的Cass忙碌的為傷者治療傷口。

這時外面傳來巨大的喧嘩聲，眾人往外看，反抗軍的參謀兼首領的弟弟Sam被人抬了進來，跟在旁邊的是心急如焚的Dean，大家連忙清出一個空位給Sam，並且把Cass叫過去。

Cass對著Sam的傷口伸出手，他的手中發出白光，Dean緊張地握著Sam的手，希望他趕快復原，但白光過去Sam的情況卻一點都沒有好轉。

「對不起，Dean，我的力量對矽基生物無效。」Cass對Dean道歉到，但Dean似乎沒聽到，他只知道他的寶貝Sam沒法被修好，他居然沒攔住Sam去幫他擋那顆炸彈，而Sam甚至因此受了傷，Dean的表情像是看到了世界末日，Tony甚至覺得他看到了Dean的淚水，他的哀働令人動容。

「可以讓我試試嗎？也許我可以救他，但是我需要零件。」Tony自告奮勇，他看Sam因受傷而曝露出來的內部系統，看起來雖然精細和總歸還是機械，或許他能修好Sam也說不定。

「先用我身上的。」Dean衝動地說，但被Tony拒絕了，他可不想把Sam修好卻把Dean弄壞了，Tony叫人去準備他需要的東西，Dean退到一旁讓出空間給Tony，他什麼都不想要，他只要他的寶貝Sammy好好活著。

Steve過去拍了拍Dean的肩，他沒有說什麼，他理解那種只希望對方活著的感受，當他和Tony墜落到Amerosa的時候，當他們被Skull追殺的時候，當他們突破Skull艦艇包圍的時候，他都只想著要Tony活下來，他甚至願意用他自己去換Tony的生命。

隨後有幾個人過來請Dean回到戰區領導反抗軍，但是Dean卻像是沒聽到的樣子，沒有任何反應。

「你等在這裡是沒有用的，難道你想讓傷害Sam的人逃走嗎？」Steve勸告著Dean，提到Sam時Dean才像是突然醒過來，不，他不會放過任何一個傷害Sam的人。

Dean和Steve回到戰區，反抗軍已經來到Skull的政府大樓，正在討論如何打入大樓裡，Steve提出建議，在確認每個人都理解自己的工作後，他們很快的殺到最高層的辦公室，而Amerosa當地的Skull最高長官正躲在辦公桌下瑟瑟發抖，反抗軍將那名嚇到發紫的Skull人綁到椅子上，由Dean親自拿著工具審問他，並且命令其他反抗軍出去，只留下Steve待在辦公室裡。

「你們女王在地球的偽裝是誰？」Dean不想從那些無聊的你的名字開始了，反正這貨已經嚇得快死了，沒必要玩那一套。

「我……我不知道，我只是一個小小的官員，我什麼都不知道。」平常在Amerosa作威作福的長官可沒被人這樣對待過，連話都有些說不清楚，Dean沒有多說什麼，只是把手放到那傢伙身上，所有都沒懂Dean的用意，直到那個傢伙開始尖叫，他周圍出現肉眼可見的細小電流，並且發出響亮的劈啪聲。

「我說……我說，求你不要再這樣了。」那個長官求饒，Dean暫停電流，但是沒有把手拿離那個長官的皮膚，那個傢伙說了一個名字，隨後就求著Dean要放他走了，Steve思考這個答案的真實性，那個長官說的名字Steve並不熟悉，但他依稀記得那是個在政壇中相當有地位的人，Steve向Dean點頭，示意他覺得這情報很有可能是真的。

得到Steve示意後Dean把電流開到最大，那個無惡不作的Skull發出一聲尖叫就脫力的向後倒，瞳孔放大，下身也流出大小便，無論生前再怎麼尊貴，他現在都只是一具屍體罷了。

解決其他Skull人後，他們回到酒吧，Tony也進行到最後的收尾工作，Dean關心的靠到旁邊握著Sam的手，等待著Sam復原，Tony完成修復，開啟了Sam的意識系統。

「嘿，Dean。」Sam有些迷糊的眨了眨眼，像是搞不清楚發生了什麼事，但當他看到握住他的手的Dean時，Sam露出了微笑。

Dean沒有說話，而是上前抱緊了Sam並與他深吻，他差點就要失去Sammy了，除了Sammy以外的東西都見鬼去吧！他只要他的Sammy好好的在他的身邊就夠了。Tony和Steve有些驚訝地看著他們，但反抗軍的所有人都是一副見怪不怪的樣子，看到Sam醒來之後就去各忙各的了。

Steve和Tony有些尷尬的對視等待著他們兩個親完，最後等Dean終於冷靜下來後，他們說要親自送Steve和Tony回地球，也方便他們把Skull女王直接帶回來，Steve和Tony同意了。

隨著最高長官的死去，還有Skull逐漸撤軍，暴亂慢慢平息下來，往地球的蟲洞旁邊不再是Skull的軍隊，而是反抗軍的人把守著，他們看到Dean的飛艇Impala自然是尊敬的讓開一條路。

他們穿過蟲洞，幾乎是瞬間地球就出現在眼前，那藍綠白先間的美麗星球，他們的家。

他們降落在華盛頓，Dean不顧指指點點的民眾直接把飛船Impala停在議會門口，在確認Skull女王的偽裝身分在裡面後，四人直接闖進議會殿堂裡，Sam和Dean無視打在身上對他們來說不痛不癢的子彈，走進嚇得半死的保全人員把人家電暈，隨後領著Steve和Tony狂奔到正在開會的議場。

在修復時Tony已經把可以辦別Skull人的裝置裝到Sam身上了，所以他們很快就抓到偽裝成國會議員的Skull女王，Dean走進議場裡直接把女王領起來，並且強迫她變回Skull的原形，這時議會門口已經為了一圈警察、記者和攝影師。

女王當然不從，如果她在鏡頭前變回去那麼他們的所有努力丟前功盡棄，Dean爽快的放出電流逼迫女王變身，女王在高伏電流撐不了多久就昏過去，失去意識的女王現出Skull的原形，嚇得周圍一群原本要開槍保護議員的警察們無所適從。

「Skull你們這群卑劣的蠢貨聽好了，我是Dean，你們的女王在我手上，我在Amerosa星等你們！」Dean對著攝影機說，隨後就和Sam帶著女王回到Impala上。

Steve和Tony無比吃驚和佩服Dean這麼簡單粗暴的作法，這實在非常有效率，也非常暴力，同時他們也留下了一堆爛攤子給Steve和Tony收拾。

Tony撫額他有得忙了，同時Steve拍了拍，Tony回過頭正好看到Steve對他微笑，也是，他最起碼回到地球，回到了家。

+++

處理完華盛頓和媒體的一堆破事後，神盾決定給Steve和Tony兩人辦個回歸派對和慶功宴，畢竟這次外星人入侵地球的損失卻如此之小，多虧了Tony和Steve。

Tony不知道為何自己會覺得悶悶不樂，他可是派對之王，但是看到Steve和派對上的漂亮小妞說話他就覺得渾身不對勁，他很想衝上前去叫那女的滾開，但是他又有什麼資格呢？他不過就是Steve上過幾次床的炮友罷了。

經過Skull的事件後Tony原本以為他和Steve之間的關係不一樣了，但看Steve現在的動作似乎又根本不是那麼一回事，Tony突然很想念在Amerosa星上的生活，雖然那時候什麼都沒有，但是他總覺得那時比現在好，Tony推開自動靠過來的美女模特離開派對，與其在這裡浪費時間鬧心還不如去實驗室研究他的東西呢。

Steve注意到Tony情緒不太好，他提早離開了派對，Steve和採訪他的女記者道歉去找Tony。

Steve連想都不用想就在實驗室裡找到Tony，Tony在實驗台前忙碌著什麼，不過Steve知道那只是看上去，實際上Tony心煩的什麼也沒做，從他一進來Tony就馬上發現就可以證明，如果Tony正醉心於研究他是不會注意到外界的一切事物的。

「怎麼了？我可不知道美國隊長也會逃走，而且還是從為自己舉辦的宴會上。」Tony調笑到，不知道為甚麼看到Steve也離開宴會讓他感覺好了不少，最起碼心頭不再有發悶的感覺，好像他又可以重新呼吸了一樣。

「這不叫逃走，這叫戰略性撤退，你不也溜出了”我們”的宴會。」Steve靠在Tony的桌邊，對Tony微笑。

「那種東西我參加過太多次了，更何況宴會上的東西甚至還沒有你做的好吃呢。」Tony這兩句話讓兩人都沉默了，回想起在Amerosa星的生活，雖然那時經濟拮据，他們往往為了一頓飯而發愁，但是不可否認的，那種與對方緊緊相依的感覺，就算回到了地球，回到了紐約都沒有那段日子來的心靈平靜。

沉沒在兩人之間蔓延，想要和對方坦白自己的心意

「「耶，我有事情想要對你說。」」兩人同時開口，話語完全重疊在一起，成為一組奇怪又美妙的合聲，Steve和Tony隨後笑了出來。

「那我就先說了，我覺得雖然回到地球了，但是我卻沒有回到家的感覺。」Steve望著Tony的眼坦白自己的心意，聽到這句話Tony心中頓時覺得心涼掉一大截，Steve這是在說他其實想要待在Amerosa嗎？

「之後我想清楚了，這個問題和Tony你有關。」聽到這裡Tony有些生氣，是怎樣啦！如果Steve不喜歡待在這他大可跟著Sam和Dean一起回去啊，這又和我有什麼關係，Tony氣憤地想著，Tony咬緊下唇，並竭力不要讓眼中的淚水滴落，他原本是想和Steve說的，他是想要告訴Steve他覺得Steve是他的歸處的，那些都沒有用了。

「Tony，我想告訴你，我覺得只有在你的身邊我才像是回到了家，回到地球後我們一直忙著Skull的事，沒有單獨相處的機會，所以一直都沒有對你說，Tony，我愛你，你願意成為我的歸處嗎？」Steve鼓起勇氣說了，他的臉頰因為緊張而泛紅，手掌心出汗讓他一直蹭著褲子，他其實很怕Tony會拒絕。

Tony低著頭沉默不語，久到Steve以為Tony是在委婉地拒絕他，他從Tony的桌邊離開，既然Tony都這麼做了，他也沒必要在繼續待下去，就在他要離開時，Tony說話了。

「蠢貨，你前面那些都可以不要，你說了這麼一大串只有最後是重點是怎樣啦！」Tony罵到。

「那你的意思是？」Steve有些疑惑。

「在重複你最後那句。」Tony不直接回答。

「我愛你，你願意成為我的歸處嗎？」Steve慎重的在Tony面前單膝跪下，仰望著Tony說。

「對，這就是我要對你說的。」Tony對著Steve微笑，並低下頭與Steve接吻。

最終他們找到了他們的歸屬。

The End

後記

這是一篇到最後才把愛說出口的文章，其實總體內容還蠻老梗的，就是兩個人一直沒覺得自己喜歡對方實際上卻已經情根深重的故事，大概就是外星冒險版的When Harry meet Sally的感覺吧(並不是XDD)


End file.
